Fever
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear with a soft, sultry voice. "I could kill you right now, you know." SasuNaru limeish


Seeing him again was slightly bittersweet.

If it weren't for the fact that Sasuke was running breakneck toward Naruto, katana raised, the blonde might have been a bit more glad to see him after all these years.

_**FEVER**_

It wasn't as though Sasuke's appearance was a complete shock; in truth, Naruto had known all along he'd come back eventually, and lately something inside of him had been expecting it.

What that part of him, and himself as a whole, had not been expecting was for Sasuke to return ready to fight like a banshee out of hell.

It pissed him off, really, that Sasuke would finally march his ass back to the place he'd lived practically his whole life and then abandoned, only to return bearing hate and war. And since he was, Naruto knew he wanted to be the one to deal with it. No one else had to know.

How they couldn't, he didn't know. On top of always being on high-alert for intruders, recently they'd gone under the pretense of being on the lookout for "the Uchiha traitor" again. It had been years since Sasuke had left, yes, but Naruto suspected it had something to do with the fact that he himself had been tense lately; he even recalled turning swiftly several times in the past few weeks with a high-pitched "Sasuke?" only to realize it was someone else entirely that had brushed past him. Well, behavior like that doesn't stay quiet, not in Konoha. So yeah, he thought, it definitely had something to do with him.

And also probably the fact that the Sound had started sending spies in again.

Naruto, more than anyone, knew that it would be Sasuke sooner or later.

And so when he heard that another spy had been spotted, Naruto offered to go sort it out; after all, it was only one spy, and he never _did_ turn down an opportunity to give those bastard Sound what for.

But he wasn't prepared for that "bastard Sound" to be Sasuke.

As much as he had been feeling the premonition that Sasuke would come back, he hadn't realized it would be so soon. He certainly also hadn't given thought to the fact that Sasuke wouldn't be surprised to see him. Needless to say, it's hard to see anything other than rage on a rushing, fighting face, least of all surprise, but he thought maybe he would have appreciated something nicer than what he got.

With a roll of his eyes and a slightly annoyed sigh, Naruto's lips turned up into a challenging smirk.

"Come on then, Sasuke," he said, drawing a kunai; rather than running to meet Sasuke (which could easily result in him getting a blade through the chest), he stood firm and waited for the raven to come to him.

And Sasuke did. Naruto knew him well enough to know that he'd attack straight on, and he was counting on that fact not having changed. He laughed aloud as Sasuke leapt into the air like a true ninja, and he raised his kunai with what could almost be called delight as the clang resounded from the meeting of the blades.

"Laughing, Uzumaki?" Sasuke shouted to him in what Naruto took to be his way of greeting, and he laughed again.

"Calling me Uzumaki, Uchiha?" Naruto grinned, and he realized it then – he _was _delighted; Sasuke was back and he didn't care why or for how long, or that they were fighting. Well, he supposed you couldn't really call it fighting, as all they were doing were jumping around in circles and occasionally clashing weapons.

He could have sworn he heard "dobe", before Sasuke stopped several feet away from him and lowered his katana. His face was impassive, but his eyes were curious; Naruto returned his kunai to its holster and took a few steps toward him.

Mistake.

In the time it took for him to blink, he was pinned to a rock face with that katana at his throat. He gasped angrily, looking around at the forest that surrounded them and knowing that if Sasuke killed him it would take forever to find his damn body. He glared back at Sasuke, now pissed off, when Sasuke lowered the katana and stepped back with a chuckle.

"Damn you, Sasuke," Naruto spat at him. "Just when I thought you were going to be easy to handle."

"Don't look so happy to see me next time," Sasuke said dismissively, sheathing his katana. "I'm not here for a welcome back party."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

Sasuke's eyes glinted and his lips twitched. "Dunno, really."

Naruto frowned. Sasuke could such an asshole sometimes. At least that hadn't changed, when everything else had; he looked a hell of a lot different, dressed in that ridiculous getup that, no doubt, Orochimaru was making him wear. His face was still the same, albeit haughtier, and he looked stronger.

Naruto stood glaring in annoyance until Sasuke spoke again.

"So why are _you_ here bothering me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Someone has to stop you."

"You think you can stop me?" Sasuke's voice was quietly amused and challenging.

"That depends," Naruto replied, well versed in battles of wits with the raven. "I thought you didn't know why you were here, so it could be that you're not doing anything that would require stopping anyway."

This time it was unmistakable. Sasuke's lips turned up into a half smirk before he could catch it; this was pure Naruto attitude and he had to admit he'd missed it.

"So what shall I do for you today?" Naruto raised his arms in a shrugging posture, a cheeky smirk on his features.

"You know," Sasuke said slowly, ignoring Naruto's question and sliding out of his kimono top. "I don't need a weapon to fight you."

The grin slid off Naruto's face, and he gave another annoyed sigh. "I thought we already went over this, Sasuke… there's nothing for us to fight over."

"That's where you're wrong."

Naruto was slightly more ready for it this time when Sasuke leapt at him, but not ready enough, it seemed. In half a second the raven had him in a chokehold; Naruto's face was pushed uncomfortably into the rock and the rest of his body was pushed… well, _not_ so uncomfortably against Sasuke's body.

"Please let me go," he said in exasperation. "You're being a jerk, Sasuke. And put your clothes back on, geez."

"Well…" Sasuke's breath tickled its way down Naruto's neck, causing the blonde to shiver unexpectedly. "How do you know I'm not making good on my promise to fight you?"

"Doesn't look like you're fighting," Naruto retorted, ducking suddenly to free himself but finding that to be a failed attempt as Sasuke's body pinned him the other way against the rock. Naruto swallowed nervously as Sasuke's eyes told him he was intending to walk away the winner.

"Oh, but I am," he whispered, and Naruto heard the sliding of metal against metal as Sasuke made to draw his katana; the blonde frantically and angrily grabbed at the guilty hand, only to find both hands suddenly restraining his, the katana forgotten, and to find himself face-to-face with Sasuke.

He shrank back against the rock wall with a low growl in his throat, his body met in seconds by Sasuke's. He swallowed hard and stared back into those charcoal eyes as Sasuke shifted his position, and it was a few moments before he realized that his heart was drumming an unknown rhythm. And then he froze.

What the hell could put sexual tension into such a violent situation, Naruto didn't know.

Maybe it the fact that Sasuke was shirtless. Or that his arms were braced on the sides of Naruto's face. Or that his lips were so close and his face was dripping with sweat. Or that their hips were angled so pleasantly together…

Or maybe, just maybe, it was that on top of all of that, Sasuke was fucking sexy and it had been years since Naruto had seen him.

"Bullshit," he muttered to himself. "I don't think that way."

"Think what way?" Sasuke chuckled in amused response, as Naruto obviously hadn't been talking to him. He watched as Naruto blinked his eyes several times (although not enough to dissolve the anger in them), and attempted to push himself farther back against the wall. If he'd expected Sasuke to notice and move back, he had been wrong; Sasuke's lip twitched into what might have been a devilish grin had he not been suppressing positive facial expressions for quite some time, and he pressed closer. He didn't expect the breathy sigh and flutter of eyelids that Naruto's face responded with, and his own features turned down into disapproving confusion.

"What the hell?" he asked, and by then Naruto's expression had returned to normal, but his cheeks were flushed at having been caught by his body's own involuntary reaction. "What're you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything," Naruto answered, but he cast his eyes to the side as he felt a stronger heat consuming his face. He took note of his arms, still held half up in defense, and thought of how easily they could just wrap around Sasuke's back, hold him there...

He exhaled impatiently.

"Sasuke," he said to the ground, still not daring to look up. "Can you please get off me?"

"No, I don't think I will."

As Naruto raised his face to Sasuke's with a snarl of annoyance, Sasuke's black eyes lowered and he lifted his right arm from its place on Naruto's shoulder, to carefully pull the katana from the belt around his waist. Naruto's breath caught as he did, both because it frightened him and because the action had had pulled the cloth around Sasuke's groin lower; he could see the beginnings of smooth, well-defined hips.

Sasuke paid no attention, instead unzipping Naruto's jacket and then running the katana slowly up Naruto's chest; carefully enough to cut the fabric of his shirt, but not the skin, and gently enough to make the blonde shiver. Dropping the katana at his side, he lifted his other arm, pulling the orange jacket and ripped black shirt from Naruto's unrelenting frame. Finally bringing his eyes back to Naruto's face, he was met with a pained crimson expression and half-lidded lust-filled eyes.

"Naruto," he whispered into the blonde's ear with a soft, sultry voice, his body unable to ignore the response his words ignited in Naruto's body; he pushed closer as the blonde did the same, and there was no more space between them. "I could kill you right now, you know."

The harsh difference between what Sasuke had said, and _how_ he had seductively said it, jolted Naruto's senses, and as Sasuke moved back to face him, wide blue eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"And it would easy," he went on, in the same low, purring voice. "If only I _wanted _to kill you."

"...What?" Naruto said, his throat dry and his voice hoarse. "What are you...?"

In a way, he understood he should be embarrassed. He was practically at Sasuke's mercy, and Sasuke _was_ completely right - he could do whatever he wanted in that moment, whether it be killing him, or...

His head spun as he felt Sasuke's lips descend on his; he barely knew what was happening, much less why. His arms finally rose to fold around Sasuke's taut back, not to pull him closer because that was impossible anyway, but for reasons he wasn't exactly sure of himself.

With a half-whimper, he brought his hands to Sasuke's hair, something the other would never have allowed of anyone under normal circumstances; but these weren't normal circumstances and Naruto relished that fact. He was on the verge of giving in to what his body so desperately wanted, conceding that he'd deal with the consequences later when Sasuke's body _didn't_ feel so good against his, and then Sasuke pulled away.

Naruto didn't open his eyes; he didn't need to. He knew he'd see Sasuke staring back at him, and he also knew he probably wouldn't be able to see through the haze of heat his face must surely be anyway. It was only a second before he started to wonder how long he'd have to stand there, and only a second more before Sasuke's lips told him he wouldn't.

He moaned in spite of himself, because _damn_, nothing in the world could possibly feel better than this. Nothing could rival Sasuke's tongue pushing past his, or the way their hips ground into each other's so deliciously, or how good their bare chests felt together. _Nothing_ could match how it felt to be as dominated and consumed and complete as he was now.

His own hands still fisted in Sasuke's hair, Naruto found himself gasping for air as Sasuke's hands wandered lower down his back; somehow he'd moved away from the wall and now he arched his body at Sasuke's touch. The hands were too rough, and yet, they were sensual; their touch made Naruto's body want all sorts of unmentionable things, a fact that he was unconsciously relaying to Sasuke.

In all technicality, he reasoned, this shouldn't be strange because he _had_ in fact kissed Sasuke before, despite the fact that no one could really call it a kiss, and that it was an accident which left them both cursing and spitting afterward. And that it hadn't been ten times as great as it was now.

And then it made him think. This was _Sasuke_ he was doing this with, his former teammate, someone who meant the world to him... in every way but this. So he realized (as he knew Sasuke most likely did as well) that they were doing nothing more than using each other because it felt good; he didn't have feelings for Sasuke and he wasn't in love with Sasuke either. He knew he'd feel pretty shitty about all this later, in many different ways, but again he agreed that he would in fact feel it later rather than now.

"Sasuke," he gasped after a few more seconds, his thoughts getting the better of him. "You know you..."

The words, if there had really been anything more after that anyway, died in the next crushing kiss Sasuke pressed upon him. He gasped through Sasuke's ravaging, because the raven's actions were becoming bolder by the second. Already Sasuke had his knee shoved between Naruto's legs, his thigh creating a wondrous pressure on the arousal that Naruto was failing at refusing to acknowledge; in truth, the blonde wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke's hand found its way down his orange pants in the next few seconds.

In fact, he was almost _expecting_ it.

"Do you like this?" Sasuke crooned, and for a moment everything about that statement made Naruto angry. Sasuke could speak without stuttering like an idiot, he wasn't breathless or moaning... Naruto doubted he was even all that turned on. And for him to think he could just control another body this way...

But those thoughts stayed within Naruto's mind; his only response to Sasuke's question was a mix of something between a hiss and a groan. He didn't have to open his eyes (and he couldn't have done so anyway) to know that Sasuke was smirking. And before he had the chance to be angry about that too, his body gave a heavy shudder as Sasuke's hand did indeed begin to reach lower.

He couldn't take much more of this shit, he knew.

"Sasuke!" he forced himself to say, just as Sasuke's fingertips were reaching dangerously far. "We... have to stop..."

"Doesn't seem like you want to, I'd say," Sasuke replied, then casually removing his hand, only to run it along Naruto's pant line. "And besides, I don't mind this at all."

"Of course you don't," Naruto answered in a restrained voice, finding the strength to lift his hand but not to slap Sasuke's away. "You're not... the one... who's being humiliated here."

"Who says you're being humiliated?" Sasuke's voice was getting ridiculously seductive, something Naruto figured he would be angry about if hearing it didn't make him want to do all sorts of unholy things to this boy. He knew Sasuke was a practiced charmer... he just never thought he'd be on the receiving end of that charm. "You seem to be enjoying this far more than you care to admit..."

His breath was warm and pleasant on Naruto's bare waist, and Naruto couldn't help but sigh a little breathily as he felt it; he loved what Sasuke was doing and he knew there was no way in hell he could have enough control over his body to walk away from it.

However, he found enough control to, at least, shove Sasuke's head back with both of his palms. How long that would that would suffice, he had no clue.

"_Please_," he moaned, wondering how exactly Sasuke would take that. Forcing his clenched eyes open, he saw another smirk below where his hands covered black eyes. His anger peaked again before he realized the smirk was one of bemusement, and Sasuke stood up again, abandoning Naruto's pants to kiss him once again.

Naruto gasped at the renewed body contact, because if he'd thought Sasuke wasn't turned on, he'd been wrong; he could now feel a stiff erection poking impatiently at him through their several layers of clothing. His voice gave way to a half-suppressed moan, and Sasuke, being the all-knowing bastard that he was, angled his hips closer.

"This isn't one-sided," the Uchiha whispered harshly, and then Naruto knew he was in for it. Everything about what they were doing somehow became more intense, more fervent. He could feel himself becoming as much a part of this as Sasuke was, his hands gripping the sides of the Sasuke's face and his hips rolling against the friction of Sasuke's hips.

Between Sasuke's fierce lips, Naruto's breath was coming in rough, irritated gasps; Sasuke was driving him completely_ insane_ and he had to know it. He'd had just about enough of this ridiculous bullshit. His body had never been stimulated to this extent, and as much as he was enjoying it, he was furious that it Sasuke had been the one to do it.

Tears were pouring from his eyes by now, tears that stemmed from his frustration, his embarrassment, and his slowly dying self-control. He _wanted_ to push Sasuke away and run, and pretend that this had never happened. Sasuke wouldn't follow him, he knew that. But he also knew that better men than him had been overpowered by their bodies and found their rationale thrown to pot… why should he expect anything more?

"_Because you're Naruto,"_ his mind reasoned. _"And this is Sasuke."_

That would have been a good enough reason for him any other day, but as it happened, Sasuke was currently sending waves of pleasure throughout his body and he wasn't eager to have him stop. Sasuke knew what he was doing; _how_, Naruto didn't care to know. But while he could only stand there and moan, Sasuke was working his magic and sending Naruto almost over the edge.

Through his thoughts, Naruto took note that they weren't even _kissing_ anymore; they were thrusting their tangled hips and moaning breathily, something he knew both of them would rightfully be embarrassed about in the future, but he suspected Sasuke had finally also abandoned the will to care.

"Sasuke…"

"Naruto." His voice was so husky and deep that for a few moments Naruto didn't believe he'd really even said it. Sasuke never got this carried away with anything. It was something to think about, Naruto thought, that he could make Sasuke lose his senses like this, though it had taken longer to break through his hardened composure than it had to break through Naruto's. When exactly had it happened, and why?

Naruto gave a start as Sasuke's gentle grunts suddenly gave way to a huff of frustration, and his breath hitched audibly as Sasuke's hand shoved its way down into his pants. A moan broke free from Naruto's throat, because _god_, everything else Sasuke had done to him today paled in comparison to this one simple action. His heart rate picked up as he lost control and thrust shamelessly into Sasuke's seemingly practiced hand. His fingers alternated between digging into Sasuke's neck and stretching limply as his body shook its way closer and closer to release.

"Naruto." Once again Naruto was jolted back to attention; Sasuke's sharp word that just happened to be his name wasn't idle moaning, it was a demand. Naruto understood, without knowing quite how, and pushed his hand blindly through the folds of Sasuke's kimono pants until he easily found what he sought. His action gained him a beautiful, throaty moan from Sasuke and an involuntary jerk from Sasuke's hand which sent his own head spinning.

"Sasuke, please…" His free hand tightened in Sasuke's hair and his knees buckled as stars suddenly erupted behind his clenched eyelids, and his head slumped onto Sasuke's shoulder as the last waves of pleasure swept through his body.

"Damn you, bastard…" Naruto panted in a voice barely higher than a whisper, but he knew Sasuke didn't hear him because at that moment the raven's body shook gently a few times before his head met the rock.

And then it was over.

The only sound for a few moments afterward was of their heavy breath slowing to normal, and the quiet sounds of fabric rustling as each of them took their hands back, but Naruto could also hear, and could feel, the pounding of both of their hearts down to his very core. His senses were returning, and he knew in a matter of seconds both of them would start trying to defend what had just happened.

But what _had_ just happened? Neither of them had really done anything, he found himself reasoning, nothing that could mean anything to either of them. They'd kissed, but anyone could do that. They'd brought each other to orgasm, but not in a romantic or even normal way. He could have achieved the same result by humping –yes, _humping_, he blushingly admitted to himself- some inanimate object or using his own hand on himself.

But it had felt so good. It had been _Sasuke_ he'd kissed, _Sasuke_ he'd held, _Sasuke _he'd touched.

He sighed softly, watching as his breath tickled Sasuke's hair and sent it fluttering slightly. He wondered how long they'd stand there like this, even though it wasn't unpleasant; although the sticky warmth in his pants was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Naruto."

The blonde's attention snapped to the voice; he could feel Sasuke's chest vibrate as he spoke.

"Yeah?"

He was prepared and waiting as Sasuke leaned back – for a storm, an awkward shuffle away, a katana through the chest, something, anything, of that nature.

He wasn't prepared for the gentle kiss Sasuke instead pressed upon him. He leaned into it nevertheless, gripping the back of Sasuke's head with both of his arms, choosing once again to ignore who this was in favor of this wonderful feeling.

Their lips parted with a sort of finality, but they kept their heads close, breath mingling and eyes closed, until Sasuke spoke.

"I promise I didn't come here with the intention of that happening."

"Fuck you, bastard." Naruto opened his eyes to meet Sasuke's, and then they both laughed. It was almost as though, for a moment, they were friends again. Friends laughing about some sort of stupid mishap.

Sasuke straightened, stepping away, and Naruto found himself reaching out an arm before he could stop himself, his breath once again skipping. Sasuke turned and Naruto saw, for the first time, a genuine look on his face; it was a look that Naruto knew he would love if only Sasuke wore it more often. The raven's eyes softened for what was probably the first time in a long time, at least as long as Naruto had known him, and he pulled an arm around Naruto's neck in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of an embrace.

The two stood quietly for a few seconds, and then Sasuke pulled away to retrieve his shirt from the ground and slip it back on. Naruto looked down at his mangled shirt and jacket that lay over Sasuke's katana, wondering how he'd explain that. Sasuke was back at his side, his face appraising the mound of clothes.

"Sorry about that," he said, looking back up at Naruto, his bemused expression the best Naruto could have hoped for in the way of a real apology. His face was warm as he shook his head with a mumbled "it's alright".

The moment he'd been hoping for earlier was now the moment he was, for some reason, dreading. Sasuke was going to leave him.

He knew by now he should be feeling properly embarrassed, angry, or upset. Or all three. He supposed in a way, he'd been used, even if Sasuke hadn't meant for things to happen the way they did when he entered Konoha that morning. But if he was going to play that card, he knew he'd have to accept that that meant he'd used Sasuke too.

So no one was to blame.

And all he could feel in place of those things he knew he should be feeling was loneliness.

His mind likened it to heartbreak. But he wasn't in love with Sasuke, he knew that much; looking at Sasuke now made his heart pound and his cheeks flush, but that could easily be explained by what had just taken place. He wanted to Sasuke back in Konoha. That he'd known for years, ever since Sasuke had first left. He didn't want him to leave. He knew he'd still think that no matter what.

Sasuke stood there all the while, taking in the wide blue eyes that were staring at him, the only clue that something was going on behind them.

"Naruto?"

Once again betraying what he knew he should do, Naruto's teeth clenched and his eyes misted and he looked up into expectant and surprised black eyes.

"I love you."

Two rapid blinks and a dumbfounded expression later, Sasuke's eyebrows raised.

"But you know I'm not _in love_ with you," Naruto hastily went on, looking down to his side for a moment while he regained himself. "I love you, and I want you to stay."

He knew he wasn't lying to himself. And he knew that, somehow, Sasuke knew it too.

"But I know that you won't."

"That's right." Naruto looked up at Sasuke again, and he could see the sympathetic touch to those eyes, but the sympathy meant nothing. He turned away bitterly, now speaking to the trees.

"Why did you come here?" He found himself asking this inane question once more. "You said you didn't know. Why the hell did you really come here?"

"To take stock of my situation, honestly, if you're really looking for a reason," Sasuke answered matter-of-factly, stooping to pick up his katana and place it back within his belt. "And here."

He tossed Naruto's mess of ripped clothes in his direction. The blonde caught it without a backward glance, his hand tightening in the fabric. He could have asked Sasuke what that just was, then, and yell at him until he couldn't anymore.

But he didn't.

He turned slowly, forcing himself to accept what he knew he could not change.

"I guess I'll…" he started, his voice catching.

"I'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah."

A small part of him wanted to have hope in that statement, because it could be interpreted as Sasuke saying he'd be back, someday.

For a moment both of them stood there, Naruto's eyes searching for something he couldn't quite identify in Sasuke's eyes. Whatever it might have been, he didn't find it. Sasuke took a half step forward and that was all Naruto needed to lose his composure, as he dropped his jacket and threw himself toward Sasuke.

With a sharp slice of metal, Naruto froze, inches from Sasuke, as he blinked at the sudden appearance of the katana in his face. Sasuke looked equally as surprised, and sheathed the katana as quickly as he'd drawn it.

"Reflex," he muttered, but Naruto didn't care, his arms were already around Sasuke's neck and his lips were already on Sasuke's lips. He didn't care what Sasuke thought of him now, or that this wasn't proper in the slightest. If Sasuke had been taken aback, Naruto couldn't tell, because the way the raven's tongue was pushing through his parted lips and the way his arms were wrapped around his back told him that Sasuke was more than alright with this.

Several seconds later, Naruto pulled away with his teeth bared, head bowed, and an overwhelming urge to punch something. Sasuke exhaled heavily and wiped his kimono sleeve across his lips.

"Naruto…" he said softly. "What am I going to do with you?"

"You can stay with me," Naruto wanted to tell him. "You can come back home."

He sighed instead, and swallowed hard. "Promise me you'll come back. Someday."

Sasuke's lips turned up as his breath exhaled quietly. "Later, Naruto."

Naruto thought that maybe he could take that as a yes. But he wasn't sure. As he watched Sasuke walk away, he just wasn't sure. You could never be sure with that bastard, after all.

And he could have gone after Sasuke. Even if he didn't know what good it would have done, he could have gone after him.

But he didn't.

OWARI


End file.
